Kicking it in high heels
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: When the boys of sixth grade in Megadale Middle school lose a bet against the girls, they have to pay the price by playing dodge-ball...in high heels.


"Fighters in position," yelled the gym teacher to his students.

The students walked forward forming a circle and watched each other reluctantly. The circle was only formed with the male students while the females sat on the benches trying to hold in their giggles and laughter. In the corner of the court was the teacher watching the male students get ready for their free-for-all.

The boys started to sweat even under the air conditioned room. The tension was high as they all stood waiting patiently for the next order to take place. Some swallowed nervously. Others took notice of their breathing. Each and everyone was a bundle of nerves, but the fight wasn't their main concern. No. Their main concern was on the high heel platforms that adorned their feet.

Only a group of few weren't trembling in their feet at the uncomfortable sensation, the heels left behind. Some shifted their weight trying to not feel the ache on their feet. Meanwhile already three had been benched because of their inability to stay on their heels and others looked their way, determined not to fall and be embarrassed.

Among the group they were two pairs of quite stable feet. One of them belonged to a boy that had black hair with brown stripes. He was wearing in a blue hoodie and brown pants while he looked at his nails uninterested. Next to him a black haired boy with a yellow shirt and a black long sleeved one underneath. He was playing with his fingers waiting for the fight to start.

Both of them barely felt the ache on their feet as they waited for the fight to start.

The yellow shirt boy stretched and yawned, "I can't believe this dude."

"Chill Maz," replied the boy in the blue hoodie. "Is not like we can lose so easily."

"I don't know Guy," replied Maz. "Shouldn't we look like we are having problems or something?"

Guy rolled his eyes and pretended to be a little off his game. Maz laughed at how funny Guy looked trying to look unstable.

"Being off is not for you," said Maz. "You still look great on your feet."

Guy sighed, "I try dude, I'm seriously trying but this is hard."

"SheZow can't be bad on her heels now can she?" whispered Maz holding back a laugh.

Guy grinned, "You know it. But I never thought this would end up getting me in this position. The only thing I learned because it was forced on me and now it might just get me off my manly boat."

Maz laughed this time, "You manly?"

Guy pushed Maz and he staggered a little before getting back on his feet. Guy laughed but his laughter was short lived as the teacher sent a glare his way. Maz walked back to the circle, next to Guy, but not before bumping into him on purpose. Guy glared his way and turned to the teacher who just arrived with a large cart filled with rubber balls.

"Okay listen up," said the teacher. "Today is a free-for-all. Since you lost last week's bet with the girls." Snickers were heard from the girls.

Now most of the guys blushed or looked down in embarrassment.

~*~ _A Week Before_ ~*~

It was P.E. time but unlike everyday today boys and girls were arguing loudly. Boys yelled at girls for being girls and vise versa. The teacher was blowing her whistle to try and get their attention with no success as both groups started arguing even harder.

"Silence," yelled the teacher. "I said silence."

Finally the class died down enough for her to portray her question, "What is going on here?"

"Wanda is saying men are useless disgusting pigs," said a boy from the class.

"I did not," yelled the blonde in his direction.

"Sure did," replied the boys supporting their male leader.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "All kids are like that at some point. Now let's get this class over and you can head to your next one."

Wanda turned grunting, "I bet the boy's locker room is worse than the girls."

"It is not," replied another boy.

"Really?" asked Wanda. "How about we make a little bet then."

The boys crossed their arms in a threatening way, "What bet?"

"Simple both groups enter the locker room and see how much they can get clean until class is finished, however the first team to finishes wins," said Wanda while smirking.

The boys started talking among themselves. They debated on whenever to accept the challenge or not.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," said Wanda.

"What are you guys? Chickens," said another girl from the group.

Those words were the last drop. The boy's formed and smirked in their direction. At the same time Guy and Maz made their way into the classroom.

"I think we missed something important dude," said Maz.

~*~ _Back to Present_ ~*~

"Now you have to play dodge ball in heels. The girls were kind enough to provide a pair for each and every one of you. Whoever wins." The teacher started throwing rubber balls to the contestants. "Will get a bonus for any class in which they are failing, this is good considering how close we are to the end of the semester."

The teacher finished passing the balls and took the cart back, "Whoever needs another ball, will have to come get it on his own two feet. Rules are simple, last man standing wins the bonus," finished the teacher walking back to his original position. "Those who are caught cheating will be disqualified immediately now let the fight…begin." The teacher blew on the whistle and the fight started.

The boys all stood watching each other menacingly but none threw their balls, instead they used them as shields. Guy was spinning his ball on his finger knowing he had an advantage. Maz watched the other boys tremble under the delicate heels that adorned their feet. Guy and Maz both smiled wicked grins as their eyes shone with unspoken mischief.

"Time to get shezow-y with it," said Guy throwing the ball on his hands.

It landed squared on another guy's face sending him down. Maz threw his, which staggered another boy that hopelessly fell, unable to keep standing on his heels.

"The one that loses gets to buy a round of fizzburp," Guy told Maz.

"You're on," said Maz sprinting to the cart with the balls and taking out two.

Noticing the first two boys' behavior the others –not willing to lose- went full battle mode. Rubber balls flew through the air as each boy tried to hit another. The sound of the heels was echoing through the gym while the girls –unable to resist- drew their cell phones and started recording everything.

Guy launched two balls through the air, but were dodged easily. Guy picked another ball from the cart and threw it in another direction hitting a boy and making him fall. Maz appeared behind the downed boy, took the ball in the boy's hands and threw it into the crowd of boys fighting to maintain their feet. The ball went through, not hitting anyone making Maz groan.

A ball headed towards Guy at full speed. Thinking quickly Guy cart wheeled, picked a ball that was on the floor and threw it hitting the boy making him fall. Guy picked another ball and ran to the other side of the gym as we watched the others fighting. Noticing a ball his way once more, he jumped it and hurled the one he was holding to that same boy. Once again he emerged victorious.

Maz picked a ball and weighted his options. He wasn't a superhero, but he still was a super-sidekick. He threw the ball and made a boy wobble and fall. A ball was hurled in his direction. The super-sidekick dodged by leaning back, regained his footing as he took a ball on the ground and threw it back at the aiming boy. The ball hit him in the nose while making the boy fall.

"No fair," he yelled.

"Better luck next time Frank," replied the teacher. "Boys keep it coming."

So they did. One by one fell under either Maz or Guy ability to handle both the heels and the amazing wit they showed in the game. The teacher raised an eyebrow as Guy ran through the court for the fifth time without breaking much of a sweat. Then again several other boys did run in them, but Guy seemed to feel…pumped. He was even jumping and kicking balls away with ease.

Maz was another. Though he seemed to have some slight difficulty with them, he ran back and forth just aiming, throwin and dodging with ease. The teacher though curiously but didn't linger much considering the amount of ego hurt boys on the bench already, but it was still quite the hilarious work to see.

The game carried on to the point where only three boys remained. Guy, Maz, and Steven all watched each other. Trails of sweat travelled through their bodies while their clothes stuck to their bodies. Each boy was frozen in place with a ball on their hand ready to shoot when required.

Tension built up in the gym as everyone held their breath. Someone was going to lose and that would be…Maz and Guy shot at Steven. Unable to dodge both blows he wobbled and fell. Now the real fight would begin.

"Okay boys last round," screamed the teacher. "Whoever wins gets the bonus points."

Guy and Maz faced each other while circling around the baseball court. Their poses where threatening yet none had a ball in hand. The first one to get one and launch it to the other would win the set of points and both quite needed it. Guy was back in all of his subjects but especially he was failing on History. Maz on the other hand was failing mostly English, a weird subject to be failing at considering it was his first language.

"Ready to be She-nihilated," asked Guy.

Maz stuck his tongue out, "As if. You will be She-stroyed."

Guy laughed, "Keep dreaming. Is she-larious."

Maz took Guy into his aim, "Prepare to be she-xtinct."

"Let's get she-zowy with it."

Guy took a ball and hurled it with all his might at Maz. Maz, noticing his predicament, rolled out of the way and took a ball that he immediately threw back at Guy. Guy took two and used them as a barrier. The ball collided with the ones Guy has, sending them to bump at random wall and back at them.

"Now look what you did," yelled Maz.

However this gave Guy an idea. He kept taking balls and bouncing them from wall to wall in order to hit Maz from an indirect angle. Maz continued to dodge them while Guy hit them as hard as he could. Maz managed to get his hands on one and hurled it towards Guy. Noticing one of his own balls going in his direction Guy dodged it making both balls collide and sending them in random directions.

It wasn't a very exciting game after a while. Guy knew that if he was to win, he had to be more than unexpected. Maz was a tough opponent, he knew Guy could adjust to any situation in battle. Heck, he did it every day fighting villains as SheZow. So he had to keep his head in the game and be less predictable against his sidekick.

Taking on his surroundings Guy pointed dramatically to the window and yelled, "Is that Mega Monkey?"

Everyone turned to gaze at the window. All that was, except Maz. Guy shook his head and readied his hand. The next things that happened were all but a blur.

"You go girl," he said transforming into the super pink glamazon.

Maz grinned, things were about to get even more excited.

"No more mister nice Guy," SheZow said.

Using his super speed, SheZow quickly took the balls and using his super strength he sent them hurling to the walls at amazing speed. In only took a second and Guy was able to turn back into his pants and hoodie.

Maz evaded one projectile after another. He had suspected Guy would do something like this. The man was mad to get those extra points for class before the last test of the year.

The class turned after they had heard the new collision of balls all over the place. The teacher and students immediately searched for refugee under the stands, where the balls bounced off and back at the dodging twelve year olds.

"Hamdon, Kepler what's going on here?" screamed the teacher but the noise of the balls drowned the rest of the noises.

Maz kept on his game of evasion, as did Guy. None retaliated or tried to, for the balls were too quick even for them. It wasn't long before fatigue started to consume them again. The adrenaline from knowing they had to face each other was slowly diminishing as they dodged balls at high speed in high heels. Guy's knees weren't feeling so cool and Maz was already looking at the seats in a longing expression. However both kept dodging and running and jumping. Lucky for them now the balls weren't coming at top speed.

"Give up already will ya," yelled Guy. "There is no way you can beat me."

Maz shook his head, "Why don't you give up?"

Guy leaned to dodge a ball, "As if. I'm the Guy, there's no way I will lose to you."

"Well then," Maz turned back. "Let's see how you like this."

Maz jumped and spun. Guy's jaw dropped as Maz kicked a ball with his heel and sent it towards Guy. Guy recovered quickly and did a backward cartwheel bouncing the ball to another direction.

"Now we are getting to it or I'm not," Maz posed. "Hit&Run."

Guy laughed, "New sidekick?"

Maz dodge another ball, "Pretty much. Now I won't have to think of it while fighting."

Guy managed to get his hands on a ball. The friction hurt, but it was a sweet hurt and totally worth it when he saw Maz's face.

"Dude," said Maz.

"She-ya later," said Guy throwing the ball with all his might.

Maz's eyes grew wide as he noticed the ball coming closer and closer. Everything seem to slow down. He blinked, took a deep breath and closed his eyes waiting for the worse. Guy got out of the way of another ball. Maz raised his hands, closed his eyes and waited.

Guy started taking balls and placing them down. Thank god they were now pretty weak however he felt curious not having heard Maz fall. Guy turned and found a ball right on his face.

"She-yikes," It made contact throwing him off balance and to the floor.

Maz fell on his knees and started laughing, "I beat you dude."

He said as a ball landed on his head. Then another in hit his face. And another hit his side. And one on his back before two came from the front and threw him back finally making him land completely.

A few minutes later the balls dropped immobile and everyone left the benches running to see Maz and Guy's condition. Both boys where breathing evenly as they tried to catch their breath. Around them boys and girls alike spoke on how amazing the game had been and the epic conclusion that had decided Maz as the winner.

"Kepler, guess you earned those points," said the teacher helping Maz to his feet.

Maz gobbled a little but stood proud above all. He was the winner after all.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" screamed Guy running to Maz's side.

Maz chuckled, "You got over confident in those heels."

Guy sighed and shrugged, "Well it was a she-nominal battle, good win Maz."

Maz smiled full on.

"Okay kids hit the showers then is off to class for all of you," said the teacher.

Everyone did as instructed and though most of them had removed their heels only two boys seemed oblivious about the little inconvenient.


End file.
